


Heartstrings

by Badwhalenikki, Space_Mouse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwhalenikki/pseuds/Badwhalenikki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Mouse/pseuds/Space_Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are strings tieing together people who are suppose to meet. It doesn't mean romantically necessarily but most of the time that's what it is. The string can appear randomly or disappear with out any notice. Lance has a string too... And it's attached to the small green paladin ignoring him... Does she not see it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Space_Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Mouse/gifts).



Allura was talking about the planet they were circling again. She was just as bad as Mrs. Ore back in the garrison… At least she was prettier. He felt himself sigh lightly as he looked at his pinky. Yup… It was still there, that ever lingering red string. He followed the string to Pidge's hand a few seats down. It was tied just the same as his but she never really acknowledged it that he knew of.

Couldn't she see it? Feel it? Of course no one else could it was their heart string. Only other person that would ever see it is if someone else had a string with them. That wasn't uncommon. His sister had two heart strings. So did the people that were connected to those strings. They were all happy with each other… But what if Pidge didn't see the string? He had heard stories of that. One person being connected and the other with nothing or connected to someone else.

Was that what it was? Did she not have a heartstring? Was she connected to someone else? Lance glanced around the room. Could it be Hunk? No, Hunk would have told him once he had confided in him about his heart string. Keith? Nah. Shiro?... No, Lance was pretty sure Shiro was growing a heartstring for Allura though… Shiro was smiling as Allura was talking about the possibility of poisonous plants on the planet. Lance was willing to bet that there was a heartstring already.

He remembered first meeting Pidge at the garrison. That was confusing… He was excited about getting on a team when he felt the string tug tighter around him. When he looked up, Pidge was definitely not what he expected, especially because he thought she was a he at first. Lance let out a huff looking at the string. He should have told her then, but he was so confused… Maybe he was the reason she didn’t see the string. He had been trying since then. Bonding, grabbing her hand sometimes. Nothing really worked, she’d always think he wanted something.

When he would try to make her jealous he could feel a tug on the string but Pidge never looked to be fazed other than some snarky remarks. He looked over at Pidge as she took notes. The string moving with her hand. How could she not feel it? See it?

“So make sure it goes nowhere near your lips.” Allura clapped her hands together.

“Well, you could come near my lip, Princess.” Lance retorted naturally.

He smiled as he felt the tug on his finger. There it was, a reminder that she must see it. He looked over at Pidge, she was still taking notes… But she had tugged the string… What was she playing at? Lance wrapped his pinky around the string tugging a little watching her pink move slightly. Her face showed no reaction. How was he suppose to know if he should make a move.

“Alright, Paladin’s we have a lock on the beacon! It’s coming from a cave system!” Coran explained excitedly, “There are multiple entrances so we’ll have to split up but it should be fairly simple.”

Lance grabbed Hunk’s arm as he got up to leave with the rest of the crew. He watched as the string grew and let Pidge walk out into the hallway with the rest of them. Once he was sure they were alone he spoke.

“I know, she see’s it! I just… How do I get her to admit it?”

“I don’t know maybe TALK TO HER?!” Hunk smacked Lance’s shoulder.

“Man, what? No, there has to be another way…”

“Dude, you’ve put this off for too long, you got to talk to each other.”

“What if she doesn’t see it?”

“She see’s it…”

“How do you know?” Lance narrowed his eyes.

Hunk hesitated before turning to walk to the hallway.

“DUDE! Did she tell you?!” Lance got up to go after him. “HUNK!”

 

* * *

 

 

Pidge felt herself dying a little inside as she pulled out her bayard to light their way. Hunk knew how she felt! He knew about the heartstring! Why would he insist to Shiro that her and Lance go alone together? Pidge shivered as Lance grabbed her arm.  
“Seriously, Lance? Are you afraid of the dark?” Pidge mumbled.

“It’s easier to follow you like this, You’re easy to lose sight of.” Lance smirked in the low light as his hand slipped into her’s, “This is better.”

Pidge flushed taking her hand away from him. She could feel the string trying to pull itself back to his hand but she had to resist.

“Stop joking we got a job to do.” Pidge mumbled walking ahead.

“Why do you always think I am joking?!” Lance stopped walking.

Pidge stopped and turned to face him, she was prepared for his usual goofy face but was meet with a serious expression. It threw her off, she felt herself grab the string unconsciously. She remember when it showed up. She was too young to realize that it meant forever… That it meant fate… She remembered the nights she would tug it to have it tugged back. She would hold it for comfort and feel the warmth from the other side… When she meet him that’s when it all hit her… What if he didn’t like her? What is the string was a mistake for him…

After they meet they had both avoided the topic with each other. She knew he could see it… She went to Hunk after that, asking him about his heartstring, trying to bring in Lance’s. When he describe what Lance thought his string sharer looked and act, Pidge couldn’t help but to cry. She was nothing like the person he expected… Hunk figured it out quickly and tried to make her feel confident but it was no use. The string wasn’t fair… Lance should have the person he expected. She had thought if she pretended it wasn’t there his string would attach to someone else.

“You always joke about this kind of stuff.” Pidge clenched her fist ignoring the string.

“Pidge, I -”

“Just stop it, Lance.” She turned away feeling the string pull her hand abruptly.

She tried to stop it from jerking her hand but Lance was determined to get her attention.

“You do see it…” Lance sounded relieved, “Why haven’t you told me.”

Pidge’s face went hot as she tried to get her hand back. The string was pulled tight and was trying to pull her to him. Her chest stung as she clenched her jaw. This wasn’t ok! Lance should have the right to choose someone he had always wanted. She couldn’t and wouldn’t be that girl! She liked how she was, she was amazing! But that didn’t mean Lance should have to settle because of this stupid string. She could feel the tears falling. Pidge turned away but she could hear Lance getting closer.

The ground shook and rocks began trickling down from the ceiling. Pidge looked up in horror as a boulder broke off the top of the cave. Allura had mention frequent earthquakes, Pidge should have seen this coming.

“PIDGE! RUN!” Lance shouted.

Pidge took off towards Lance but the boulder was too big. She shouted in pain as it pushed on her back pushing her to the ground. Hitting the ground hard, the dust erupted around her. There was a burning sensation from her legs… She groan and tried to push herself up screaming as an unbearable pain shot up her back from both legs.

“PIDGE!” Lance screamed running to her.

He knelt by her grabbing her hand, his face was blurred by the settling dust but she could still see the desperation. The burning turned into prickling pain that began to spread to her upper body. She grabbed at the ground groaning in pain as Lance stood up slamming his weight into the boulder. It shifted making her cry out in pain.

“LANCE STOP!”

“Shit! Shit shit shit!” Lance whispered getting on the com. “You guys need to get here now! Pidge is trapped under a boulder… Guys?!”

Lance tsked and threw off his helmet kneeling back down grabbing her hand.

“Hold on, Pidge, I am goi… No… No no no! Pidge! Don’t you fucking dare close your eyes!”

Was she? They were awfully heavy… everything hurt too much to stay awake. She could feel tears spilling out. She wanted to go home… She wanted to curl up and just… Sleep… Her pinky felt lighter as Lance held her hand. She tried to focus in on her heart string… Where… Where was it? It was fading… Was… Was she going to die? Lance grabbed his Helmet again screaming into it. It was too loud she couldn’t make it out.

“Lance?”

“Pidge, yes?! Yes! What is it.”

“I am sorry…”

“What, no, shut up! You’re fine, Pidge. We’re getting out of here, okay.”

“I’ve always seen it, Lance… The string…”

“Pidge, shut up. Don’t do this to me, ok? We’ll talk about it after we get you healed up.”

His eyes overflowed with tears as he brought her hand to his face kissing it.

“I just…” Pidge sobbed flinching at the pain it brought, “I didn’t want you to settle…”

“Shut up!” Lance shifted to lay face to face with her, “I am getting you out! You don’t have to say this shit.”

“I didn’t want you to be with me just cause of a stupid string…” Pidge let her eyes close as the pain engulfed her

“Pidge! No! Baby, please!” Lance cupped her face, “Pidge! Open your eyes! Pidge!”

“It hurts…” Pidge tried to open her tears only seeing Lance through the blur of her tears.

“I know,” Lance whispered leaning closer.

She could see his face, tears making paths through the dust, eyebrows knitted tight as he held her hand tighter.

“I know, Pidge. You just… Don’t leave me… Man, don’t fucking do this, Pidge. Look at me! Keep those, eyes open….PIDGE!”

Pidge tried once more to open them when the pain stabbed through her whole body as Blue crashed through the cave. Lance threw his body over her as blue used his lasers to blast the boulder off… It was too much… The last thing she remembered was the blue light and incredible pain. Gasping for air she fell forward being caught by Lance. She grasped at his jacket franticly looking around her… Was this the castle? She gasped in shock as Lance wrapped her in a hug. She could feel his tears on her neck.

She… She was alive? She was alive! The realization made her laugh as she cried wrapping her arms tightly around Lance. She opened her eyes to see the string swirling around them. It was back… She was back. Lance slowly pulled himself away from her and placed his hand on her face.

“I thought I was going to lose you.”

“You’re a drama king.” Pidge laughed wiping her tears.

Lance grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips kissing it. Pidge smiled sniffing back more tears. She was an idiot… Even if she wasn’t exactly what he thought she’d be of course he’d still want to be with her, of course he’d care. She blocked him out for his own good without even asking him. Pidge leaned up using her free hand to grab the back of his head to pull him in. Once her lips touched his she didn’t want to let go. Lance wrapped his arms around her waist leaning into the kiss. He lifted her spinning her while still in the kiss. He let her feet touch the ground before breaking the kiss.

Pidge laughed as she wiped away her tears Lance gave a goofy grin refusing to let her go. She opened her eyes and looked at her pinky the string was gone...But there was a solid blue ring in it’s place with Lance’s name on it. She grabbed the arm Lance had his string and pulled it off her waist to look. He sported a matching Green ring with both her name’s… Katie-Pidge…

“Looks like you’re stuck with me.” Lance chuckled.

Pidge sighed wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him. She could retort… but she’d save it for later… She was just happy to be there with him in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and Patreon Badwhalenikki


End file.
